


Taste and Touch

by Ragnaroq



Series: Tastes of Life [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough, calloused hands settle on his brother’s strong back, rolling them until the blonde dwarf is blanketed by a pliant sibling whose breathes have turned into soft sighs and mewls. Dark hair tickles his own weathered skin as Kili cranes his neck to make room for the tongue forging a path up over his pulse. It’s not an oral fixation as much as it is taste, Fili muses, taking on the bristle of a beard to collect the salty sweat that beads in the juncture of the dwarf’s jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste and Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poedaaaayumeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts).



> A Tumblr Anonymous giftFic for Thorinsexenshield, a ridiculously quality blog to go to for all things Durin.  
> Unedited and straight from ask box to AO3.

Rough, calloused hands settle on his brother’s strong back, rolling them until the blonde dwarf is blanketed by a pliant sibling whose breathes have turned into soft sighs and moans. Dark hair tickles his own weathered skin as Kili cranes his neck to make room for the tongue forging a path up over his pulse. It’s not an oral fixation as much as it is taste, Fili muses, taking on the bristle of a beard to collect the salty sweat that beads in the juncture of the dwarf’s jaw. 

Although rendered practically speechless, Kili’s body language is enough for him to know when the male gets impatient. His nails, dirty and worn down from nervous biting, paw at Fili’s shoulder lightly before they returned to scrape tracks along the blonde’s skin. It’s always teasing when Fili takes control, a wry grin part his lips because he has mapped this skin a thousand times and his brother looks the most taken, the most abandoned when he has been worked into a frustrated frenzy.

Kili forces himself to a sitting position astride his fair-haired sibling, his dark hair matted against his skin from the heat of their embrace. Always competitive, Fili just lays prone and comfortable, eyes locked with Kili’s and exuding a smug air of someone who has won. He could read it in his brother from the beginning of their little bout on the bed, that he’s disrupted some other designs that the younger had been scheming. 

The broad palm that smacks his cheek stuns him for all of a moment, the brothers sharing a heated look that spoke tomes about this relationship. It didn’t last long, disintegrating into cracked smiles and laughing as they wrestled for dominance, clothes previously half on now abandoned on the dusty floor. The clatter of weaponry Fili had hidden in his underclothes went unnoticed, as it was a sound that denoted these moments. 

Moments when armor and inhibitions were cast off carelessly and they could press together with shameless sincerity, weight a heavy comfort of life. Kili ends up the victor, perched atop Fili’s hips, the sly smile triumphant. The blonde doesn’t let him make the next move though as he raises himself up to grind, hard earned muscles clenching to take the weight. Kili is distracted once more, led astray from his intentions by Fili’s preemptive strike. 

It had started out as a game and it would end up as a game. Feelings mixed in as an after thought, spoken through the thrill Kili got when he watched their hips move in tandem or how earnestly he bent down to kiss those lips that constantly smiled. Fili’s hand knots in the sweaty dark hair, smashing their mouths together to get more of that taste he so craves. Salt turns to mead and spit, teeth smashing carelessly. When they clash or misstep the two just giggle like children.

Kili is needy, demanding. Fili could lay there with a catlike grace in his bare state, kissing the air from the dwarf’s lungs but after awhile he concedes. On long, tedious days he would take his time coaxing each variation of a moan from his brother’s lips but time is against them and Kili’s already leaning away to rub the cleft of his ass along the blonde’s cock in a frotting pace that had the potential to leave them both limp and sprawled in a tangle of sated limbs. 

The vest lays on top the pile of rough clothing, hopelessly entangled with many other items but Fili’s deft hand works the leather flask of oil from its place, biting the tie with a practice move. He’d let the oil pool on his hips, collecting in the concave between muscled abs and groin. There was a copious amount, liberally emptied and soaking into the blonde hair that trailed from belly to cock. Kili directed the oil with his fingers, messily slicking them both in the fragrance.

Fili does nothing then, propped up on his elbows and watching as Kili’s own member lewdly bobs with every jerk of the younger’s hips. It was his greatest tactic, riling Kili up and then basking in the glare that would follow as he plateaued, gifting the younger with a jerk or grind at sporadic moments. Instilling hope that the pace would pick up again each time. Kili was always an optimist when he wanted to be.

Fili’s hand moves to spread oil further around his own chest, lidded eyes crinkled at the edges with the same impish smile that infuriated Kili in an endearing way. It was mischievous, intuitive and distracting. So much so that Kili did not notice until the oiled hand was grasped around his own manhood, thumb swiping across the head to collect pre-cum as it was worked from the dwarf’s body. 

A fleeting touch with ulterior motives was Fili’s hold, thumb moving to his own pink lips to smear the oil and cum across the bottom, tongue documenting both tastes. Kili full out whines at the view, lips parted and eyes casting that unintentional intensity of concentration as his attention is on his brother’s mouth. Fili could practically see the memories flit through his sibling’s mind of rushed touches and even more rushed tastes along the trail or amongst the trees. In a hallway: Fili’s great idea.

Rising easily to sit up, he claims that mouth once more, Kili’s oiled hands coating braided locks, clenching and coiling in them as a handhold. Strong hands push from Kili’s hips down in a heated grope to spread the male’s cheeks, clenching to the slick skin to gain purchase. Positioned comfortably, he takes himself in hand and rubs against Kili, thrusting inward slowly. He is hindered by the tightness but Kili, consequences be damned, promptly takes all of his brother in one move. 

Twin gasps, echoed one after another mark when they are joined to the fullest extent, Kili working his hips in a stinted pattern to rut against Fili’s stomach. The blonde heaves his brother over, making him fall to the bed with a bounce. They separate for no more than a second as the elder follows, matching Kili’s ambition by sliding into the male’s heat and working them both into a panting fervor.

Shoulders hunched, Fili’s weighted braids bump against Kili’s chest, putting himself bodily into each thrust and practically rocking the bed. The darker dwarf’s hands held so firmly to blonde hair that pain spread across his scalp, the heat diffusing like oil down his head to his neck. Kili was always grabby, nails craving red lines and gripping as his eyes fall shut. Fili is red from the pressure as it accumulated in his groin; sweat making them both sheen and glisten in the light of torches.

Whether it was the occasional friction of Fili’s stomach against his cock or just the bought of pleasure that came from being rutted into, Kili could not be sure as he came first, the orgasm washing over him like waves where the crest of each brought greater sensation. Fili powered through, eyes lidded but transfixed on the face his brother made with each spasm. Kili went slack as it ebbed, grip gone from Fili’s hair as he just watched his brother with more clarity.

Licking his lips, voice surely hoarse from his groans, Kili made a beautiful sight. Nubile body and firm presence, Fili was nearing on edge just watching his brother writhe in the hyper sensitive aftermath. The younger could feel his brother’s eyes tracking the hand as he touched himself intimately, the results of his orgasms coating his palm. Offering it up, his eyes closed at the feel of a hot tongue dragging along the dwarf’s fingers and the blonde reacted with a moan. One of few that came from the more stoic of the brothers.

The musky taste just complemented the release, Fili’s mouth biting down against Kili’s fingers until his hips slowed and he had frozen. The younger’s hand fell when the blonde pulled out, both hovering without touching in the post-coital daze. With curiosity, Kili licked his own hand, nose scrunching up as he grimaced. Mirth bubbled in Fili’s chest easily at the action and he fell against his brother, forcing him to forget the taste with a far better distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. ^.^ Suggestions for quality LOTR blogs are also widely wanted. /cackles


End file.
